


Torch Bearer

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one leader leaves, another takes her place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torch Bearer

At night, Sam liked to stand outside on the balcony connected to her office and look up at the stars. There was something soothing about the sea breeze and the dark, twinkling blanket that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

The voice was like a whisper on the breeze, so soft that she wasn't sure she'd heard it at first. It was like a memory, from long ago, spoken by a familiar voice, with familiar words.

She couldn't help but speak aloud. "Yes. It is."

The air beside her shifted, bending light differently than before. Shimmering.

She remembered the voice.

"You're doing a good job, Colonel," Elizabeth Weir - the ghost of Elizabeth Weir - spoke, her form barely visible save for a smile that Sam could almost _hear_.

Sam's head dropped. "I never wanted it to happen this way."

"We can't choose how things happen, Sam," Elizabeth told her, sadly. "All we can do is play our roles and fight for the outcome we want."

A smile twitched at the corners of Sam's mouth. "What's your role?"

Elizabeth laughed, a soft musical laugh that was like a ray of sun escaping through a cloud-filled sky. "My role is here. Just like yours."

The light beside her began to fade. "This is your city, Elizabeth."

"And now it's yours."

There was a familiar warmth spreading through her arm, giving her hope that the future wasn't set in stone, that even unsurmountable odds could be overcome.


End file.
